1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygienic device comprising an enclosure within the mandrel of a toilet paper dispenser, which enclosure is attached to an actuator. The device dispenses disinfectant, deodorant, lotions, etc. in liquid spray form upon being activated by the user.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art that the ideal method of cleaning the anal area following a bowel movement is the use of dry toilet paper to remove the adhering fecal material followed by the use of toilet paper moistened with water, a disinfectant, a deodorizer, a moisturizer, an anesthetic, etc. to treat the area in whatever way is necessary.
One method of moistening the toilet paper is to dampen the pulled-off sections with water or other liquid by pouring the liquid onto the paper or dipping the paper into water. This is wasteful of the liquid and gets more of the liquid on the paper than is wanted, needed or useful as the paper becomes a wet ball.
Devices for spraying the desired liquid onto the paper are known in the art.
British Patent No. 877,478 issued to Tondelli Jan. 17, 1962 discloses a container located above the roll of toilet paper which may be manually activated to spray the desired liquid on the toilet paper which has been pulled away from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,725 issued to Carper Apr. 23, 1957 discloses a dispensing device containing sheets of cleaning paper, which sheets may be wetted by a desired liquid contained in a bulbous container within the device upon manually compressing the container. Due to the configuration of the device, the liquid will be in flowable form when it is applied to the cleaning paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,185 issued to Boone Mar. 12, 1974 discloses a device located below a roll of toilet paper capable of being manually operated to spray a desired liquid on the roll of toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,229 issued to Spencer Oct. 7, 1975 teaches a reservoir of desired liquid inside a hermetically sealed mandrel for a toilet paper roll. The liquid automatically wets the toilet paper as it is unwound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,846 issued to Marceau May 26, 1987 discloses a number of sheets of toilet paper within a box held within a tank, which tank contains a desired liquid. The device may be manually activated to spray the desired liquid on the uppermost sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,465 issued to El-Amin Jul. 25, 1995 discloses a wall-mounted apparatus holding a container for liquid which may be used to moisten toilet paper following removal from the roll and before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,206 issued to Gorman Sep. 30, 1997 discloses a hollow mandrel for supporting a roll of toilet paper. The mandrel contains a desired liquid which is automatically dispensed onto the first sheet on a roll just before the first sheet is removed from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,759 issued to Ayigbe Mar. 30, 1999 discloses a container above the roll of toilet paper capable of being manually activated to spray a desired liquid on toilet paper which has been pulled away from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,971 issued to Schneider Nov. 13, 2001 discloses a motor-driven liquid dispenser located below the roll of toilet paper capable of being turned on or off manually and capable of spraying a desired liquid on toilet paper which has been pulled away from the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,153 issued to Lake et al Feb. 12, 2002 discloses a dispenser device having a box having a roll of toilet paper. The box also contains a liquid and the device may be manually adjusted to dispense dry or wet tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,434 issued to Lazar Oct. 1, 2002 discloses a device which permits the user to choose from a variety of liquids to be sprayed on a toilet tissue prior to dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,893 issued to Hamilton Oct. 1, 2002 discloses a wall-mounted bracket for holding a bottle of desired liquid which may dispense the liquid onto a piece of toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,654 issued to Ayres Oct. 22, 2002 discloses a dispenser for a roll of toilet paper which has a bottle of desired liquid attached to it by a cord.
Each of the above devices exhibits at least one of the following disadvantages.
Areas containing toilets, especially public restroom areas, are limited in room. Any extra devices or any increase in size of the toilet paper dispenser takes up additional room and leads to a feeling of claustrophobia. Any of the described devices for dispensing the combination of toilet paper plus the desired liquid or just the desired liquid occupies more room than just a conventional toilet paper dispenser and adds to the problem of reducing the available space in a bathroom or stall.
As noted above, the ideal wiping method makes use of dry paper first, followed by paper treated with a desired liquid. The above-described devices which automatically wet each sheet or the first sheet do not allow for the ideal method to take place. Also, those devices which automatically wet each sheet do not allow the user to avoid contact with a liquid to which he or she may be sensitive. Such a liquid may be any liquid having a preservative.